


New Adventures

by JPC009



Series: Part two of Friends Since the Beginning [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPC009/pseuds/JPC009
Summary: Simon is ready to move on. He is on his way to NYU, however, things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a continuation to my "Friends since the beginning" story. I'm not great at using this site, so I'm figuring out how to link the two stories together. 
> 
> You can still click on my profile and read my first story. Technically, this can be read alone, but it will make more sense if you read the first one.
> 
> Also, please comment to tell me what you think and if you know how to link the stories together. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and their stories and backgrounds. These are all from the wonderful work by Becky Albertalli.

Simon knew it was time to say goodbye to his family and get on the plane that would take him to New York.

He didn’t know why he had decided to go to NYU instead of going to an in-state school like all his friends had. He just applied, got in and felt he wanted to go, but was scared.

“Simon, you are going to miss your flight,” Jack said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Simon said. “Bye guys.”

Nora, Jack and Emily got in a group hug with Emily and Jack kissing Simon on his head.

“Please call us when you get there,” Emily said holding back tears.

“I will Mom,” Simon said.

They had grown closer over the summer after Simon came out to them. They still bothered him about finding a boyfriend, but he didn’t want to date anyone new in school after what happened with Bram, especially not in Georgia.

One of the reasons why he wanted to go to New York is because he felt he could be free and not have to deal with any of the problems he had to back home. His summer had been great, until the day he broke up with Bram.

He thought he was going to be with Bram forever, but at least they remain friends. It just starting to feel overwhelming and it was time to move on. He needed to leave his past behind and go on new adventures.

Which brought him to New York. As soon as he landed, he knew everything would be different and he nedded to adjust. He had been to New York once for his official NYU visit, so he knew the subway was the way to go.

He got on and headed towards his dorm and new life. He had already texted his roommates and they all seem like nice guys. He wanted to tell them he was gay, but prefer to do it in person. 

To be fair, he had put in his housing application that he was gay and prefer to live with non-homophobic guys. It took him an hour to get to school, so he just listened to music. As soon as he got off the train, he knew he was in New York after being pushed to the ground by a random New Yorker and being cussed out for being in the way.

A young man around Simon’s age quickly tried to help Simon.

“Hey, are you okay?” the man said.  
“Yeah, I got pushed and fell like an idiot,” Simon said getting up.

“Don’t worry, it happens to a lot of us on these trains,” he said. “I’m Michael, Mike for short.”

“Simon,” Simon replied.

“You need some help with those? I was just about to head to campus,” Mike said.

“I don’t want to bother you. I’m new here, so I will probably get lost, which will be annoying and I don’t want to waste your time,” Simon said in basically one breath.

“Relax dude. I was a freshman once on my own, I know the feeling and I wish I had someone helping me out,” Mike said grabbing one of Simon’s three bags.

They continued talking and Simon mentioned he was from Georgia and everything else. He didn’t want to scare Mike away, so he didn’t mention he was gay. Simon didn’t realize that being in New York, alone, meant nobody knew about his coming out, so he could come out again, but he will always remember coming out to Bram first. And now he was thinking about Bram and Mike had asked him a question.

“Sorry, I was distracted,” Simon said.

“No worries. I was just asking which building is it,” Mike said. 

“Building 3, second floor.” Simon said. 

Simon quickly checked in and got his stuff in an elevator for his room. Mike had remained by Simon’s side, which was nice, but again they had just met, so Simon was still keeping his distance and not revealing too much.

They got to his door. 

“You can just leave it here and I’ll take it in,” Simon said. “Thanks for all the help.”

“No problem. It was my pleasure,” Mike said. 

As Mike was walking away, Simon realized he wanted to get to know him more and maybe become friends. 

“Mike wait,” Simon said. “Do you want to maybe exchange numbers? I liked hanging out with you and was wondering if you would be interested in getting to know each other better as friends.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mike said. “I live like two stations away from this one, so we aren’t that far away and I’m usually on campus throughout the day.”

“Sounds great,” Simon said.

Simon finally entered his dorm and found his roomates already in unpacking. 

“Hey, you must be Simon!” a guy shorter than Simon came over and gave Simom a hug. “Sorry, I’m Miles. We have been talking on the phone for a while now, so I feel like we know each other pretty well.”

“Yeah, I guess so. And don’t worry, I like hugs, so it was nice.” Simon said with a smile.

A taller guy came out of his room to say hi. “What’s up, I’m Justin. Did Miles already hug you?” Justin said.

“Yeah he did,” Simon said laughing.

“You guys better get used to it cause I’m a hugger.” Miles said.

Simon began to unpack. He played some music to make it go faster. The good thing about the dorm is that he shared common spaces, but he had his own room, so he didn’t have to sleep in the same room as someone else. 

After he was done, he decided to go out and watch some TV in the living room. Miles had brought a TV in and had said anybody could use it. 

Miles sat next to Simon and Justin on a chair off to the side. It was Justin who spoke first and said they needed to establish some ground rules and just get to know each other better.

“I just think it’s important to all be on the same page and if there is any problems we can resolve it ourselves, before going to other people,” Justin said. “As you both know, I care about my academics, but I like to have fun. I will never bring a party here or anything like that, but I will be out from time to time, so don’t expect me to babysit you. Also, we are in freaking New York, how can you stay inside unless is -20 degrees?”

Simon realized he had a point there. He just needed to find a group of friends first and then he will be able to go out more. He felt he connected with Miles over text, but hadn’t talked to Justin much, so he wasn’t sure about being good friends.

“That’s fine. I don’t think any of us are total party animals that would bring something like that here,” Miles said. “I do think we should hang out from time to time so we are not complete strangers and living here is awkward.”  
“I don’t know about you, but I love to cook and I’m a great cook, so if you were worry about that, you can already call your parents and tell them Miles is on it,” he said. “I just ask that you help out with the groceries since they are more expensive here than in Texas.”

Simon hadn’t really even thought about food. He was thinking about what type of food he liked, just in case Miles asked, but he realized they were waiting for Simon to speak just like they had.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of food. And yeah that sounds reasonable.” Simon said.

“I’m kind of a mix of both of you guys to be honest. I like to go out and have fun with friends, but haven’t made any friends here and don’t know anybody, so it might take time,” Simon said. 

They were chatting about random stuff, when the topic of girls came up. Justin said he was not a virgin and had girlfriends in the past, but was single currently. He wanted to see how the first weeks of classes go before looking for love. 

Miles said he had never had a girlfriend, but wasn’t sure if he wanted one at NYU until at least the end of the semester. He said Justin needed to be his wingman, to which Justin agreed if he could tell with what to wear.

Again it was Simon’s turn. He realized he had a choice to make at that moment. To either tell the truth and risk ruining his living situation or lie and remain in the closet. Miles and Justin could tell Simon was struggling to talk, so they waited for him and gave him time.

Simon realized it was time they knew. It was who he was and there was no point of hiding it.

“I’m gay and I had two boyfriends, but I have never had sex,” Simon said plainly.

“That’s cool. No one is as lucky as Justin,” Miles said with a smile. “And thank you for telling us Simon.”

“Yeah. To be honest, we both suspected it already, but it was nice to hear it from you,” Justin said. “My brother is gay, so I don’t have any problems with that.”

“I’m glad you guys are okay with it,” Simon said. “What do you mean you suspected?”

“Well, as you probably did, we went on your social media and saw a picture of you kissing another guy, who we assume is your boyfriend at Pride,” Justin said. “We didn’t want to assume anything, but it was pretty convincing.”

Simon quickly turned red and realized he was talking about the picture with Bram at Pride. It was a week before they broke up and everything was good. He should probably delete the picture, but he loved it.  
“Yeah, I forgot about that,” Simon said.

“No worries, but who is the guy? You didn’t tag him or anything and we couldn’t social media stalk him,” Miles said.

“He is my ex-boyfriend,” Simon said.


	2. I can't do it alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of part two of Friends since the beginning.

It was a regular day, but Simon knew this was the day he had to do it. He had to break up with Bram.

It wasn’t one particular thing that caused the break up, rather multiple things piling up until Simon couldn’t take it. He didn’t know how it got to that point.

It felt like they didn’t know each other anymore. After their honeymoon phase, cracks began to appear when Bram didn’t want to do something Simon did or the other way around. They stopped hanging out alone less, with their usual Friday night date cancelled indefinately. 

They had actually had a good week before the break up, but it was Bram who brough the subject up and everything went downhill from there.

“So I decided on a college,” Bram said while Simon laid on his chest in his bed. Bram’s mom was workin late, so Simon had come over. It was starting to feel like old times.

“And?” Simon said waiting with anticipation. He already knew NYU had accepted him and was excited to go, but it was Bram who had helped get there. Bram had always wanted to go to Columbia, so it was going to be perfect.

“I’m going to Emory,” Bram said. It was silent after that. “Si, did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I heard you,” Simon tried to keep from crying, but he couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Bram said. 

“It’s just I thought you were going to go to Columbia like you have talked about since you were a kid. I was going to NYU,” Simon said.

“Sorry for looking out for my own interest. Some of us don’t have daddy’s money to go to New York, some of us have to work to get what we have,” Bram said angrily.

“Daddy’s money? What are you talking about?” Simon said becoming angry.

“Don’t bullshit me. I bet you told NYU how hard it was to be gay in the South and a white man that everyone loved,” Bram said. “Look in the mirror Simon. Your family is rich, mine is poor. I can’t afford Columbia. I’m lucky Emory gave me a full ride.”

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Simon said. 

“Then leave,” Bram said. 

Simon didn’t even say goodbye. He grabbed his stuff and left without saying a word. It was on his drive home that he pulled over and began to cry.

\---

Miles and Justin didn’t know what to say. They were mad at Bram, but they didn’t know any of the other problems well enough to get involved. 

“I’m sorry Simon,” Miles said. “We didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“It’s fine. I think I needed to tell someone else what actually happened,” Simon said. “I haven’t talked to him since although everyone thinks we are talking all the time.”

“Thanks for trusting us,” Justin said. “We’ll find you a better boyfriends. There is almost 8 million people in New York, so you will find somebody.”

\--

Simon was loving and hating New York. It was November and a cold wave had brought about two inches of snow to the city. 

Simon was happy at first, since it meant no school and he could sleep in and stay in bed all day, but he realized he was in New York, where two inches of snow if nothing, so wearing about 20 sweaters, he stepped out and went to class.

His social life was basically non-existent. Miles had dropped out after two months and Justin had joined a frat and had a girlfriend, so he barely spent any time at home. He had reached out to Mike a couple of weeks after, but soon realized that Mike was at least 4 years older than him and wanted to go out for drinks, which Simon couldn’t legally do.

They still grabbed lunch and coffee from time to time, but it wasn’t Simon’s best friend. Nobody was Simon’s best friend. His only best friend had become his boyfriend and then they broke up.

Simon was miserable. He thought his life would be amazing in New York, but it has turned into a disaster. He knew he needed to wait until the end of the year and make sure he passed all his classes. 

One night, he couldn’t sleep. He kept turning and getting up, but nothing worked. He decided to finish his English paper, but his phone buzzed. The only people that usually text him are his parents, Nick and Leah. He expected it to be one of them, but was surprised when it was Bram.

Bram: Hey….  
Simon: ?  
Bram: Can we talk?  
Simon: I don’t know  
Bram: please

Simon took a deep breath and decided to dial Bram. 

“Hey,” Bram said in a soft, crying voice

Simon froze. He hadn’t heard Bram’s voice since he had told him to leave his house. It felt like hours before Bram spoke again.

“Simon?” Bram said again.

“I’m here,” Simon said.

“H-how have you been?” Bram said.

He could lie, but decided it was not worth it. “Not good, you?”

“Horrible. This has been the worst four months of my life.” Bram said.

“I guess we both have been struggling since,” Simon was getting emotional now. He felt alone in New York. He had lost his best friend twice and lost the love of his life as well. 

“I need you back in my life Simon,” Bram said. “It doesn’t have to be the way it was. I just need to talk to you. I’m sorry for the stupid things I did and said when we were dating. You are the most important person and thing in my life and I threw it away.”

“It’s a two-way street Bram. I loved you, I still do, I didn’t fight hard enough for us. I should have stayed back home. This is miserable. I’m lonely. I barely have any friends and I miss you,” Simon said full-on crying.

“Simon, I’m outside,” Bram said. 

“What do you mean outside?” Simon said getting up from his bed. 

“I took a flight up with my savings to see you. I couldn’t live with the guilt anymore,” Bram said. 

Simon hung up and went running downstairs. Bram saw the call was dropped and began to cry. He had tried but it was too late. He was heading towards the subway when Simon tackled him and kissed him.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. They kissed like nobody else was watching. They kept kissing until Bram pulled away.

“Simon, I love you. I always will, but can we go inside? I’m freezing.” Bram said.

“Yes,” Simon said letting go of Bram. 

They went inside his dorm and Bram sat in the living room. Simon quickly made two hot chocolates, handing one to Bram.

“Thanks,” Bram said.

“I can’t believe you are here,” Simon said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Simon, I was a fucking idiot. The things I said were uncalled for. I became distant from you the last couple of weeks before the breakup because I had already made my decision on Emory and knew when I told you, it would be over,” Bram said. “It was still uncalled for and I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot,” Simon said getting close to Bram. “I’m the idiot who thought he could do New York alone. I didn’t realize a lot of my plan relied on you being here with me. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret leaving you.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore,” Bram said. “One of the reasons why I came was for you, but it was also to accept the full scholarship from Columbia. I should have come with you, but I was a coward. I’m tired of being a coward.”

“Bram, are you serious? Are you moving to New York?” Simon said with a face like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“If you will have me here,” Bram said nervously.

“Of course,” Simon said taking Bram’s mug away and kissing him. He kissed him harder and more passionate than outside. One moment led to another and they were naked on Simon’s bed. 

“I want you. All of you,” Simon said. 

“Are you sure Si? We never...you know,” Bram said kissing Simon between talking. 

“Yes. I think we both want it and need it,” Simon said.

It will be a night Simon and Bram will never forget.  
\--

“Dinner is ready!” Bram yelled from downstairs. 

It was a Saturday. Simon was upstairs playing with Cody and Sasha. He quickly picked them up and headed down the stairs with his two kids. 

“We have arrived,” Simon said with a smile. He put Cody and Sasha on their stools and went to give Bram a kiss. 

“Do you know what day it is?” Simon asked Bram. 

“Of course I do. It’s the day we got back together, the day we got married, the day we adopted Cody and Sasha, and the day I took your virginity,” Bram said slapping Simon’s ass on the last one.

“Why did we make all of our most important moments fall on the same day?” Simon asked blushing after Bram slapped his ass.

“So you wouldn’t forget about them,” Bram said sitting down.

“I love you,” Simon said sitting next to Bram.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
